Byakuran's Weakness
by Tuna1827
Summary: The latest chapter, chap 255, has gotten me to write this one fic, hopw you can take sometime and R&R!


Okay, the newest chapter had gotten me to write this short drabble-fish of mine, because Byakuran looked extremely pissed off. Hope you can enjoy this!

Disclaimers: Don't own Hitman Reborn and the characters

Warnings: Don't know. OOCness and language, and a weird Byakuran, I think.

* * *

"You guys go on ahead. This time I'll buy you some time." Said Dino, getting into a fighting stance with his whip in hand.

"But Dino-san would be left behind!" Said Tsuna, who was very worried.

"Somebody must do it… The real Rokudo Mukuro will be here soon too! Go!"

Suddenly, Chrome's trident is turning into mist.

"No matter who fights against me," said Byakuran, who was currently flying full speed towards the group. "I won't be stopped!"

"Ah!" Exclaimed Chrome, who's trident is almost gone, turning into mist.

_This feeling! _Tsuna thought, as he felt the familiar presence of someone.

"Kufufufufufu… Won't be stopped?" Asked Mukuro, who was formed by the trident's mist. "I'll stop you." Said Mukuro, standing protectively in front of Chrome.

Byakuran looked startled. So did Hibari, more like alerted, and Tsuna. But there she was, not scared at all, and while blushing, Chrome said, "Mukuro-sama."

"I thought I had defeated you in that room, have I not?" Byakuran said, not beyond pissed off.

"Kufufufu, that was just an illusion, you were too weak, you fell for it. Only the hyper intuition of the Vongola could be able to sense it. You are not a part of Vongola, therefore you are going to lose before me."

"Mukuro…" Tsuna said, thinking that Mukuro had finally turned to his side in the future.

"Vongola Tenth, do not think that I am associating with the mafia or the likes of you, I just don't want my dear Chrome to be hurt."

"But still…"

"Now, shall we begin?" Asked Mukuro, who completely ignored Tsuna. He reached into his coat and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, and threw a glance at Byakuran. "But I think I would want a snack before we fight…"

Byakuran started drooling immediately, but restrained himself from flying towards his most beloved item. _Damn, he knows my weakness._

But, he couldn't resist his love for marshmallows, and it took over. He lounged at Mukuro, or in this case, the bag of marshmallows in Mukuro's hand. But, being the cruel and evil person he was, Mukuro moved the bag out of Byakuran's reach and Byakuran fell face-first down on the ground. He stood up, well, at least he tried, if Mukuro's foot weren't on his back right now, stepping on him. "Kufufufu, looks like I've got you now."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! My beloved marshmallooooooooooows! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Take this bag of sweets, Vongola Tenth, for I don't need the like of those," Mukuro said, tossing the bag of marshmallow at Tsuna. "And watch after him too," he kicked Byakuran, who was restrained by illusion ropes he created, towards Tsuna, and added, "make sure you torture him, or else I'll do it. The more brutal way, I'll let him see hell. Kufufufu," And he ran off, with Hibari hot on his trail.

"Judaimend! Let me take care of this for you!" Gokudera said, taking the marshmallows from Tsuna, and held it in front of Byakuran's face. "Do you want some of these?" Gokudera asked, almost innocently, but venom is spilling from his mouth. Byakuran nodded his head like his neck was made to do only that and that only. "But too bad! You are not getting any!" Gokudera said, almost like a kid showing of his candy or something.

"Give me my love back!"

"No." Said Gokudera, as he plopped a marshmallow into his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Byakuran, and he fainted.

* * *

Byakuran woke up, on a bed, tied up, in a dark room. "So that was only a dream, huh?" He said to himself as he tried to sit up, not noticing that he was tied up. "Wait, something is wrong here. Why can't I move my arms?!"

"Kufufu, because that was not a dream."

* * *

That was it, hoped you liked it. Please R&R, it's only a click and some typing away! You can type anything! Be random! But just please click the button below and type something in the box and click "Submit Feedback/Review" and you can check some of the boxes too! But only if you wanted to. Thank you for reading, or at least for scrolling down the page.


End file.
